Dreams
by phoebe9509
Summary: What does Hotch do when he can't get any sleep because he keeps dreaming about a certain someone?


Aaron Hotchner slipped out of the unconsciousness of sleep at around 2:30. He had been exhausted today from getting no sleep from the night before or the night before or even the night before that. He went to bed around 9:30, thanking God that the team didn't have another case. He hadn't gotten any real sleep this entire week. Something's been keeping him up at night.

Or rather someone.

Ever since Christmas Eve, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about getting into Emily Prentiss. He had feelings for her, yeah, but he just couldn't stop thinking about bending her over and pounding her from behind.

That's only one of the ways he wanted to make love to Emily Prentiss.

On top, underneath, leg thrown over his shoulder. In his kitchen, in his office, on a case. Hell, he'd even let her drive.

These and other scenarios are the sole reason he couldn't sleep. Everything else was fairly normal. He's gotten to see Jack a little bit more, things have been pretty normal at work you know with all the death and whatnot, and he's learning more about Prentiss than he ever thought she would tell him, especially considering how she started at the BAU. It was his fault entirely but they moved past that and he couldn't be happier. But this need, this want for her has grown to a breaking point. He knew this couldn't go on any longer. He was happy they haven't had any real cases since the New Year, because he knew he wouldn't be able to function.

He rolled onto his back and seen the huge 2:30 am-after-having-a-nasty-dream-about-his-partner erection, protruding underneath the covers. What was he a teenager again?! Sighing an irritated sigh, he ran his hand under the comforter to grab himself. "I'm sick of this shit." He said to himself.

He was tired of having to do this every night. To come with her over and over without actually being able to do it. He was just left with the problem while he was awake. It was a vicious cycle that wouldn't go away. Unless he did something about it. But that would involve having to actually tell her about it.

He sat up, stretched his back out and ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed his shirt from earlier this evening. He attempted to distract himself, but failed miserably. He hastily buttoned it up while he ran over to his faded blues flung over the chair and buttoned and zipped them up, opting for no belt, letting them hang low on his hips. "If she's gonna put me through this hell, I'm gonna make her squirm a lil bit." He devilishly said to himself.

His new found 'fuck it' attitude led him to his car and on his way to a place he's only been twice before.

He was flat out going to tell her he wanted her. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, and make her body explode. He didn't care about her reaction anymore. She was either going to kick his ass, yell for days on end, or take her clothes off. But no, he wanted to do that.

He pulled up outside and pulled in one more deep breath before jumping out the car and power-walking up to the entrance of her building. With his heart already pounding, he ran up the two flights of stairs trying to figure out how can he say this, how could things stay the way they were if they did do this? Was he really that selfish, willing to throw away one of the greatest friendships he's ever known because he's horny and needs a good, long fuck? He probably could've done that with that random chick he saw at the diner yesterday, checking him out, but that still wouldn't cure this itch, and he realized that. It has to be Prentiss. He wouldn't get any sleep until he's been inside her.

Without realizing it, he was standing in front of her door. He lowered his head and firmly knocked on the door.

He heard the top latch unlock and was soon graced with the sight of his very formally asleep subordinate donning pink shorts with a matching pink tank top.

"Hotch?" She asked confused and sleepy at the same time, never looking more fuckable, even more than when she went undercover to get Viper.

"Is everything alright?" she now sounded concerned, but that was Prentiss, worried about everybody but herself.

He didn't know how he could word this so he just decided to be honest. Straightforward. She hated when stuff was sugarcoated anyway, why start at a time like this.

"No Prentiss, everything is not alright."

"Well come in Hotch."

He gently smiled and nodded as he inched past her, and when his arm brushed hers, his blood suddenly felt smoldering hot coursing through his veins, pooling to his member.

He flopped down on her couch forgetting his manners and sighed deeply.

She flopped down too, giving him some space, but sitting close enough to touch. This didn't help.

"What's the matter Hotch?"

"There's just…uh, I mean, lately I've…I want-"

He finally lifted his head to look at her and instantly saw her staring at him, trying to figure out what's going on in his head. God she could read him better than anyone. She might feel what he's trying to say.

"I've been having dreams lately."

She continued to stare into his eyes, as they urged him to continue. "What kind of dreams Hotch, nightmares?"

"That wouldn't scare me Prentiss, they're…they're sex dreams."

He saw Prentiss' cheeks turn one shade from maroon. It tickled him pink and turned him on all at the same time.

"Well uh, shouldn't uh, shouldn't that be a good thing Hotch?" she clumsily stuttered.

He couldn't hide his smirk, but it was pushed aside by the lust drenching his being.

"It would be if they weren't keeping me up at night."

He saw the curves at the end of her lips go upward as she played nervously with her hands. He didn't recall Prentiss ever being bashful before. 'Is this clicking with her?' he asked himself. Her face was a healthy pink, but not from anger. Hope remains.

"Uh Hotch, you um, you know I couldn't tell you why your mind, why you're having these uh dreams. Maybe you're uh…pent up or something and it's developing into your subco-"

"They're about you."

He watched her jaw literally drop and saw her face turn impossibly red as she stared at her hands. Still. Absolutely still. She was clearly stunned, but was it a good thing or bad?

She lifted her head and met his stare. His eyes were dark. Darker than normal, which were amazingly dark to begin with. There was something unreadable in them, some hidden desire, truth, emotion.

She was finally able to regain mouth function. "Uhhh…did you uh say me Hotch?"

"Every night this week. I wake up…I have just the worst…" He stopped. He couldn't think of words that could deaden this blow. Yup none could be found.

"Erection?" she asked sounding a tad bit like a biology professor, but there was a little something in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Did you uh, j-just have um one of these dreams?"

"Yeah. They won't stop. Won't go away. I can't think of anything else anymore. If I'm not asleep thinking about you, I'm awake thinking about you, I don't know what to do anymore."

Her body language dramatically shifted from stunned to, could it be? Intrigued?

She rubbed her thigh slowly up and down absent mindedly while her next question was asked, "Well, what uh…what do you normally do when this um, happens to you."

He remained silent as he stared into her eyes staring back at him, but he noticed them darker than normal. Way darker. There's something else he didn't recall ever seeing.

"Do you…touch yourself while you think about me?"

Demanding an answer she placed a hand on Hotch's left thigh, sending his mind into a tizzy with her hand being so close to what needed to be touched the most.

"Hotch?" she asked sternly, making him grow just a little bit harder.

"Yes."

"How does it feel?" he could barely hear that.

"Prent-"

"How does it feel Hotch?" she asked more forcefully.

He folded his arms onto his chest to try to keep the ever-growing urge to grab her and kiss her under control. She had the right to question this, and he knew that. He had come to her apartment in the middle of the night after his seventh consecutive sex dream in three days, he defiantly had some explaining to do, but he just didn't have words for why he was here and what he actually thought might happen, but she hasn't knocked him out yet either which is always good. Anyone who knew her would completely understand his apprehension.

"It feels…okay. I uh, it's good for a substitution, but is any substitution as good as the real thing?"

"Is that why you're here? You would like the real thing?"

He knew she would have no sugarcoating, not even from herself.

Her hand slowly slid inward between his legs, now resting painfully close to his throbbing cock. He stared at her hand for a short while before returning to his gaze to her face, trying to read her. He couldn't believe she hadn't judo chopped him yet.

She finally broke the eye contact and lowered them to his crouch. Her eyes widened in subdued delight as she saw his blatant hard-on, even through his jeans. She quickly regained her seriousness and brought her eyes back to his, but seeing her devilish smirk nearly made him come on the spot.

"Do you want me?" He barely recognized the husky voice that came out of her. It scared him to the core that she sounds more confident about this than he. He was the one that thought this was such a brilliant friggin' idea.

'Honesty Aaron, Honesty' he told himself.

"More than you could ever know. More than I could ever tell you."

She exhaled deeply, removed her hand from his leg and stood up. She looked down at this man. The true definition of the world 'man' sitting on her couch at 2:50 in the morning, with an erection that she caused in his dreams. She grew tired of the denial from both sides that they didn't want each other. She just couldn't let this be dismissed like normally. She decided to take action.

She stood in front of him and lightly ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed at the feeling of her nails gently scratching his scalp and gently grabbed her hips to pull her closer to him. She could feel his hot breath hovering over her stomach, even through her shirt, so when he gently raised her shirt and placed a soft kiss on her, she felt all the heat in her body drain down to the place she wanted him to kiss the most.

Keeping his lips close to her warm belly, he said just loud enough to her to hear, "I want you. I need you."

She gently smiled at him, took his hand and pulled him up. He stepped impossibly close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stared into his eyes, and she almost thought she saw flames engulfing them. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted to break the laws of physics, and become one with him.

She lightly pulled him away from her living room and lead him up the stairs to her bedroom.

He looked at her unmade bed and couldn't hide the tiny smile that graced his lips. He's dreamed about being in her bed with her for so long he couldn't hide his excitement about actually being five feet away from it.

She laid a finger on his jaw and pulled his eyes back towards her.

"It doesn't just have to be there."

He instantly understood this, her permission to take her wherever he wanted. 'Oh the possibilities.' He thought but speedily realized that that's the only place that would feel right for their first time. Wrapped inside her covers, and in her arms.

"You have no idea how bad I've wanted to be in the same bed as you. Unless you wanna, God, I'll please you anywhere you want me to." He said, and meant it.

She smiled and felt her cheeks flush as she thought of all the places she would take him in.

But sticking with tradition felt right to her too, she wanted him in her bed, wanted to drown in the scent of him.

She released his hand and gave him a follow me look as she seductively walked towards her bed. He took a deep breath and released it, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen. He still couldn't believe this was about to happen.

He was foreplay away from being inside SSA Emily Prentiss. God it almost felt like his first time again. Nervous and trying not to embarrass himself. 'How can she have this effect on me like this?'

He sat closely next to her and reached a hand out to softly stroke her cheek. He wanted to say so much to her. Tell her how he really feels; but this; this was almost just as good. He was going to make love to her, even if there was no love involved. Or if there was, but massively denied by both parties.

He then ran his hand down the column of her throat then back to the base of her skull. He stared into her gleaming eyes and slowly leaning in and gently brushed his lips against hers.

She soon moaned a little as he licked her bottom lip, silently asking permission to slip his tongue inside. She obliged completely, opening up to him and tasting him like she never thought she would. So unfamiliar but so normal. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in as close to him as he could.

They pulled their lips apart for much needed oxygen but kept their embrace intact. She glared at him with a wanton look he knew for sure he'd see. The sight of it nearly drove him crazy with want.

He leaned back over and gave her a sweet deep kiss then sat back up and without breaking their stare he began unbuttoning his shirt. She quickly grabbed his hands and planted a hard kiss on him.

"You're going to take my clothes off, and I'm going to take off yours." She leaned back towards him and began kissing him. She slowly, dreadfully slowly unbuttoned the buttons of his white work shirt. She slid off a shoulder and laid a hot open-mouthed kiss on his shoulder. His head tipped back and silent moan shot out of his mouth. 'God, this is just what I need.'

She soon finished with the buttons and slid down the other sleeve, feasting on his other shoulder, licking and gently biting him. Her fingers skimmed over his chest down to his tight abs. He pulled her roaming mouth back up to his and took it in a frenzy of a kiss.

He ran his hand up the hem of her shirt and slowly made his way up to her breasts. Once there, he gently but firmly grasped her round heavy globe, unable to hold the entire thing, even with his large hands. He brushed his palm upward drawing a deep moan from her as his semi-callused palm rubbed against her tight sensitive nipple.

"You like that. I knew you'd like that," he incoherently mumbled next to her mouth as he removed his hand and pinched her nipple forcefully, causing her body to writhe against him, and causing an even deeper moan to seep out. A small plea for God soon leaked out as he did the same to her other one. He let his lips fall down the center of her throat, resting them in the center of her collarbone. He greedily sucked and licked at her as her hands tangled themselves in his hair, already messy from sleep but even more disheveled because of her mindless actions. He smiled. 'She wants this as much as me.'

He pulled away quickly, yanked her shirt over her head and was instantly mesmerized by what he saw. Her milky skin and dark nipples put them in some kind of trance. The expression of admiration on his face did not slip past Prentiss as she gave him a gentle smile once he finally did look up and meet her eyes.

She splayed her hands on his chest and whispered as her fingertips grazed his now erect nipples, "Yeah, yours are nice too." He returned the favor and gave him a warm smile. Not in a million years would he figure this would feel so…non-awkward. There would of course be a ting of awkwardness, they work together after all, but he thought it would be so bad neither one of them would want to proceed. He wasn't getting that feeling, especially not after she laid an open mouth kiss onto the center of his chest. His heart. His body was hears for the night, but his heart, that's been hers for a while, and will be hers for a long time to come.

His brain suddenly spat at him: 'MAKE SURE AARON, YOU GOTTA MAKE SURE!!' She hasn't done anything to make him think otherwise, but being Aaron Hotchner, he had to be sure. He couldn't live with himself if she regretted this.

He grabbed the back of her back and gently pulled her back up to eye level. He pulled her towards him, inches away from his mouth, dying a little bit with her lips being so close but not on his. He felt her lean in so he quickly leaned back, taking a hold of her eyes with his.

"I don't want you thinking or saying that was a mistake in the morning. Emily, I need to be sure. I don't want to fuck up what we got."

She cupped his cheek staring deep into his eyes, damn near looking past them; she could see the fear and sincerity. She knew with out a doubt he meant every word of it. He suddenly left himself open, vulnerable. She barely saw him this way, but when she did, she wanted to be the one there for him. Make him feel better. Help him get some sleep.

She leaned forward again but this time Hotch stayed fast, not denying her this touch. She gave him the sweetest warmest most intoxicating kiss either of them has ever felt, giving Hotch his answer. She knew that kiss told him anyway, "I don't think it's logical to regret getting something you've wanted for a long, long time. I…I uh, I'm yours tonight."

'Don't get greedy Aaron; you should thank God for the rest of your life for this.' But he ignored his inner-logistics and whispered, "Just tonight?" Huskily. Hungrily.

She wanted to answer him, 'No, of course no! Tomorrow afternoon, tomorrow night, the next day and the day after that. She would give it to him anytime he wanted her, and he damn well better be just as available.'

She said nothing however, pretending to ignore his question but giving it great thought. She soon grew annoyed at this taking so long so she gently pushed his body down on the bed and gently straddled his legs. He looked up at her, bare chest gently swaying above him. It sent his into a free fall into his dreams. And the many ways they fucked each other in them.

He could take no more. He needed her. All of her.

She couldn't wait anymore. She always enjoyed foreplay, yearned for it even, but right now she could think of nothing else but being stretched to her limits and fucked vigorously by the man underneath her.

She unbuttoned his jeans and zipped them down. She breathlessly said as she ground herself onto his throbbing penis, "I want you inside of me."

His eyes rolled back at her confession. He's wanted her to say that since the day they met. "Hang on." He raised his hips, putting more pressure at her entrance even through her shorts. He shimmied his hips as she helped and pulled down his jeans around his ankles until he was able to kick them off. The boxers were next. Prentiss grabbed the waistband and gingerly pulled them down, making sure she took care of the goods.

She sat on top of him breathless for a while. What a man. If you looked up 'man' in the dictionary, you'd see his picture right there. He was strong, fast, and protective of those not as strong as he, curiously understanding absurdly gorgeous and blatantly built for sex. She ran her index finger from chin to stomach and repeated it with her mouth, running her hands over his ribcage and various scars he's acquired over the years. Wanting to memorize all of them.

"God Emily, you don't know what you do to me."

He then felt her hot breath tickle his tip.

"Hmmm, I think I found an indication."

With no warning, she took hold of his shaft and slowly slid his head into her hot, eager mouth sending Hotch's body into a storm of sensations.

He knew he wouldn't last long at this rate, but he didn't want her to stop. He glanced at her and grew even harder in her hand and mouth as he watched her with her hot wet beautiful mouth fixed on his cock.

"So good…God so fucking good."

He ran his fingers through her hair and she took a hand and firmly squeezed his ever-tightening balls drawing a guttural moan from deep inside.

"I thought you wanted me inside you, it isn't going to happen if you keep this up." He moaned out.

She removed him but continued to swirl her tongue around his tip, running her tongue along his slit seemingly fascinated with the pre-cum that oozed out, each lick bring forth another drop.

"Technically I said I want you inside of me, I wasn't specific as to where." She took his entire length in swiftly then back out again. "So technically I didn't lie."

She then continued with her work, bathing in his unsteady breathing and deep groans.

"God, I…I need to come while I'm inside of you Emily, not your mouth, not your mouth." He said gasping for air.

She looked up at him and he had to close his eyes of this visual or he would be done for.

She dismounted him and finally crawled under the covers. He followed, lying closely next to her.

"I want you to come inside of me." She said simply said before kissing him deep. He pulled her shorts down and groaned in joy as he found she had no underwear on. She kicked off the offending garment and kissed him sweetly.

He eased himself on top of her and he couldn't think of a better feeling. Jack being born. That was the only one he could think of that topped this.

He propped himself up on his elbows and placed a sweet kiss on the side of her mouth, her cheek, her forehead, her chin and finally on her lips.

"Take me in Emily."

She shivered at her birth name, coming out of his mouth dripping with passion. Lust. Want. Need.

She locked her eyes onto his and she obliged by taking his shaft and placing it at her opening. Her hips thrust up and they let out a mutual gasp at the feeling of finally being this way, together with him inside of her and her surrounding him took a hold of them.

The first few movements were rapturous. He couldn't believe how wet and tight she was. She couldn't believe how deep he filled her.

His slow thrust drew her fingernails to his back, which drew a deep hiss from him, that in turn led to a deep moan from her.

"Ahhh, you're so tight. Mmm, I made you this wet?"

"Yes." Yes, yes oh merciful one Yes!

"Do I always make you wet like this?"

"Everyday, everyday!"

He grabbed one of her breasts and tenderly rubbed her trembling nub in circles, first with his fingers then with his hand. He sped up his thrust nearly coming all the way out before driving back in deep. He was amazed at how he felt inside of her. Like they were meant to be this way. His head dipped down and he sucked greedily at her neck knowing he would leave marks on her porcelain skin, but not caring, she could yell at him later.

He could feel his approach to the finish line was shorter than he wanted. 'Damn her, why's she gotta be an absolute artist with her mouth?' he thought, wishing he could've been this way with her for far longer. Especially if it's just tonight. He looked down at her and saw in her eyes that might not be the case. At least he sure as hell hoped not. 'Hell maybe even once more tonight…'

"Oh God Aaron, I'm…I'm gonna…"

He grabbed her jaw and huskily demanded, "Open your eyes, God fucking look at me…look at me…"

Her eyes flew open at this serious request and her hands flew to his gorgeous ass and her swollen nub. She needed to come. She needed to lose her control in her arms. He swatted her hand away from herself and replaced it with his own fingers, stroking her clitoris down as his hips quickly impaled her over and over. Her inner muscles clenched around him over and over until he could take no more, and he lost his control. His half man, half animalist grunts, the feverish stroking of her clit and feeling him fill her with his come shoved her over the edge of the cliff.

He heard what he's heard many times in his brain but never in reality; "Aaron! Oh God Aaron!!" That released the "Emily!" that's been bottled up all night, all week, for as long as he can remember.

As their tremors subsided, she felt him deeply breathing on top of her, soon regaining his normal pulse and breathing function. He vaguely realized he was crushing her so he flopped over to his side and exhaled a sigh of…he didn't really know what to call it.

She rolled over on her side, propped her head in her hand and studied his face. He needed to say something to her, so he said the only thing that he could think of saying. "Thank you."

He saw her smile before his eyes drifted shut.

"Sleepy?"

His mouth curved up in a sexy-after-sex charm smile that made Emily want him all over again. He could barely muster a verbal response so he just shook his head slightly.

Her smile remained as she figured she should just leave him be, but soon as she thought he drifted off, he grabbed her body and wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close.

"Now, I can sleep." He whispered as if to himself but directly into her hair.

And not long after that his breathing changed and she knew he was asleep. With her head on his chest, she closed her eyes, thankful she could finally get a good nights sleep, you see she's been having these dreams lately, and they've been keeping her up at night…


End file.
